La revanche
by MagicalMoonStar
Summary: Titre temporaire. Première fanfiction sur Merlin. Saison 4 fictive : Morgause est vivante et les deux sœurs sont déterminées plus que jamais à prendre leur revenge sur Uther Pendragon. Le chapitre 2 est en ligne !
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Vous trouverez ci-bas le prologue de mon premier fanfiction sur Merlin. J'ai quelques idées pour cette histoire mais le temps nous dira si je serai capable de leur faire prendre vie ! Le prologue est court, même très court, mais je trouve qu'il parle beaucoup. Ça vous donne une très bonne idée de ce qui s'en vient... ! Le chapitre 1 viendra bientôt ainsi qu'un titre...

Bon... Ça fais des lunes que je n'écris plus et je suis un peu (beaucoup !) rouillée. Ça risque d'être mauvais mais au moins, vous ne pourrez pas me dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu ! :)

**Disclaimers :** La série Merlin ne m'appartient pas, vous l'aurez compris...

**Couples :** Gwen/Arthur pour commencer. Ensuite ? C'est une surprise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Morgana dormait d'un sommeil mouvementé par ses terribles rêves prémonitoires. Morgause, au pied du grand lit baldaquin, avait en main un magnifique bracelet d'or et d'argent. Elle tint se bracelet face à ses yeux, murmura quelques paroles magiques provenant d'une langue ancienne et ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée. Doucement, elle plaça le bracelet sur une table près du lit et s'en alla sans bruit, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Au matin, Morgana se réveilla et vit le bracelet sur sa table. Elle le prit et reconnu celui que portait Morgause, celui qu'elle avait trouvé si beau. Elle le regarda quelques minutes, ne sachant pas si elle devait le mettre ou s'empresser de le rendre à sa propriétaire. Elle le mit pourtant à son poignet, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessairement la bonne option. Une drôle de sensation parcourue son bras, et ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge avant de s'éteindre rapidement. La sensation s'en alla et Morgana n'avait plus le goût de rendre le bracelet. Sa seule envie était de remercier Morgause pour son merveilleux cadeau... _

* * *

><p><em>Il faisait nuit. Morgause s'approcha d'un feu où se tenaient deux personnes : un homme d'âge moyen et un garçon. <em>

_- Alors ? demanda l'homme._  
><em>- Elle est un peu perturbée mais se remet physiquement très bien... Elle a totalement confiance en moi maintenant. Je lui ai tout raconté concernant notre mère et ce qu'Uther avait fait à notre famille. Elle ne le considère plus comme un second père maintenant... Sa haine envers lui est totale. <em>

_Morgause fit un magnifique sourire à l'homme qui lui rendit._

_- Et les autres ? lui demanda le garçon en le regardant avec ses grands yeux bleus._

_Le sourire de Morgause s'amplifia. _

_- Le serviteur l'a empoissonné. Jamais plus elle ne lui fera confiance... Elle se sent trahie. Je réussirai bientôt à lui faire comprendre qu'Arthur ainsi que sa servante étaient aussi de mèche avec le serviteur. Bientôt, elle me jurera allégeance et sera une des nôtres. _

_L'homme et le garçon la regardèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres._

_- Bientôt, ce sera la fin d'Uther Pendragon. _

* * *

><p><em>Morgana hurla et les vitraux de la salle du trône éclatèrent en milles morceaux. La pièce entière trembla et les pierres du plafond commencèrent à tomber mais Morgana continuait de crier. Elle criait sa haine, sa peur et sa perte... Elle criait et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elles étaient maintenant seules dans la pièce. Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'une bulle bleue les entouraient, les protégeant du danger. Elle se rendit à peine compte, avant de s'évanouir, que le décor avait changé et qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la salle du trône mais dans une forêt inconnue...<em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à _nushan ynis _d'avoir mis cette histoire dans ses alertes ! ^^ Voici le premier chapitre. Il n'est pas très long mais le chapitre 2 qui est presque fini de rédiger est beaucoup plus long ! Bonne lecture et commenter ! J'aime les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives ! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'alliance<br>**

Morgana regarda sa sœur dormir paisiblement et remonta les draps pour la couvrir. C'était maintenant Morgause qui dormait d'un sommeil mouvementé, hantée par les évènements qui s'étaient passés quelques mois plus tôt. Cela avait pris des semaines avant qu'elle ne reprenne complètement conscience. Le physicien qu'elle avait grassement payé afin d'acheter son silence (mieux valait prévenir que guérir) lui avait dit que Morgause avait de la chance d'être encore en vie après un tel traumatisme. Ainsi, il lui avait dit que sa sœur risquait de ne jamais se réveiller mais que si, par un heureux hasard du sort elle finissait par ouvrir les yeux, Morgana ne devait pas avoir trop d'espoir. Un tel coup à la tête pouvait engendrer de nombreux handicaps.

La jeune femme pris donc soin de sa sœur, la veillant jours et nuits jusqu'à s'en épuiser, la nourrissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait lorsque Morgause reprenait légèrement conscience. Puis, un matin, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Le physicien lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'un miracle (où était-ce l'œuvre du destin ?) mais elle survivrait et n'avait aucun traumatisme apparent. Elle était par contre très fatiguée et était pratiquement squelettique. Elle devait reprendre des forces. Du coup, Morgause ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie et les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient compter que sur Morgana. Cette dernière ratissa la bibliothèque de Morgause en quête de livres de magie et quand elle ne tenait pas compagnie à sa sœur, elle pratiquait sa magie.

Six mois passèrent et Morgause regagnait des forces ainsi que des pouvoirs magiques. Elle était impressionnée par la détermination de sa jeune sœur ainsi que par le fait que cette dernière était incroyablement douée pour la magie. Ses pouvoirs grandissaient rapidement.

Bientôt, Morgause fût capable de s'alimenter par elle-même et recommença à marcher. Par contre, son visage n'était plus le même. Les ecchymoses qui parsemaient son visages s'étaient estompées mais étaient toujours présentes et assombrissaient la beauté de la jeune femme.

En retrouvant ses pouvoirs, Morgause retrouva également la détermination de se venger d'Uther ainsi que ses idées diaboliques. Vint ainsi une idée qui germa rapidement en un plan machiavélique…

* * *

><p>Les deux sœurs se trouvaient assises devant le foyer dans le grand salon du manoir. Le manoir se trouvait tout près de l'océan, dans une vallée reculée qui était à environ 30 minutes à cheval de la ville la plus proche. Morgause avait héritée ce manoir et sa fortune de son père, le Seigneur Malek. Celui-ci avait eu une aventure avec Lady Vivienne quelques années avant que celle-ci se marie avec Gorlois, Duc de Cornouaille. Malek ne s'était finalement jamais marié et Morgause étant sa seule descendance, celle-ci hérita de tous ses biens. Morgause habitait donc l'endroit depuis plusieurs années.<p>

- Ygraine n'avait-elle qu'un seul frère ? Questionna Morgause. Il me semble que la famille Du Bois avait plus d'un fils.

Morgana réfléchit un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tristan Du Bois est mort quelques temps après sa sœur. Le frère aîné, Agravaine, vit sur le domaine de sa famille mais j'en entendais peu parlé. Uther n'en parlait jamais, ni de la reine d'ailleurs, mais la cour murmurait que le Seigneur Agravaine était un homme couard et sombre. Il était le seul héritier de la famille Du Bois, il hérita donc de toute la fortune familiale. Malheureusement, de nombreuses terres avaient été données à Uther à titre de dote.

Morgause eut un sourire en coin.

- Ainsi, il doit en vouloir énormément à Uther. Non seulement le roi a-t-il été l'instigateur de la mort de sa jeune sœur ainsi que de son frère mais il a été aussi celui qui a fait considérablement diminué la puissance et l'influence de la famille Du Bois.

- Il doit, en effet, porter une haine considérable envers Uther... répondit Morgana. Puis, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, comprenant le but premier de cet interrogatoire.

- Tu ne désire tout de même pas l'utiliser pour tes motifs personnels ? demanda la sœur cadette.

Le sourire de Morgause devint plus malicieux.

- Tu me connais très bien, ma sœur. Les hommes sont des imbéciles... et si facilement manipulables. Tu le sais bien… Nous allons inviter Agravaine sous notre toit et utiliser sa haine et sa colère envers Uther à notre avantage et tu verras... Bientôt, notre famille sera vengée.

* * *

><p>Agravaine était un homme de belle apparence. Grand, les épaules larges, des cheveux d'un brun qui tirait sur le noir avec seulement quelques cheveux gris malgré le fait qu'il devait être âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il devait être fort séduisant autrefois car il l'était encore énormément.<p>

Il avait répondu rapidement à l'appel de ces deux jeunes femmes que la rumeur prétendait être aussi puissantes qu'elles étaient belles. Agravaine ne fût pas déçu. Devant lui se tenait deux des plus belles femmes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

L'enchantement des deux sorcières marchait à merveille et il ne restait plus de trace, en apparence, des ecchymoses sur la peau de Morgause.

- Lady Morgana, Lady Morgause, c'est pour moi un grand plaisir et un honneur de faire votre connaissance… dit-il en embrassant tour à tour les mains des deux jeunes femmes.

Elles se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

- Nous sommes également honorées de vous accueillir dans notre demeure, mon Seigneur, répondit Morgause, d'un ton doucereux.  
>- Asseyons-nous, les invita Morgana en les dirigeant vers les mêmes fauteuils près du feu où elles étaient assises quelques jours plus tôt.<p>

Les sorcières prirent place de chaque côté de l'homme.

Morgana fît un signe de la tête aux deux gardes qui ouvrirent la porte pour laisser entrer une jolie servante. Celle-ci s'approcha et leur servit un alcool d'une couleur dorée dans des coupes. Morgause pris une bonne gorgée du breuvage fort avant de poser la coupe près d'elle sur une table basse.

- Seigneur Agravaine, nous irons droit au but. Moi et Lady Morgana avons eu vent des problèmes financiers qui vous accablaient. Nous aimerions vous aider à remédier à cette délicate situation en vous offrant notre aide… Une aide qui profitera à vous autant qu'à nous, évidemment.

Agravaine regarda les deux femmes, intrigué. Morgause avait sur le visage un sourire mystérieux mais Morgana, quant à elle, ne souriait pas du tout. Le sujet qu'ils allaient discuter ne semblait pas lui plaire et elle ne s'en cachait pas.

- Nous savons ce qu'Uther Pendragon a fait à votre famille : Il est responsable de la mort de votre jeune sœur ainsi que de celle de votre frère. Il a soustrait de nombreux biens à votre famille ainsi que la majorité de vos terres, si bien que la puissance et l'influence de la famille Du Bois n'est maintenant qu'un souvenir.

La brunette avait récité sa tirade d'une voix froide. Le visage d'Agravaine s'était durci et il finit sa coupe rapidement. La servante s'approcha et lui remplit sa coupe de nouveau.

- Et pourquoi m'allierai-je à vous et vous ferais-je confiance, mesdames ? L'une n'est autre qu'une des plus puissantes enchanteresses, capable de me manipuler avec ses pouvoirs magiques afin de me contraindre à obéir tandis que l'autre était autrefois la pupille d'Uther lui-même, celle qui vivait sous son toit et profitait d'une fortune qui était autrefois partiellement mienne !

Morgana devint livide, la colère avait drainé tout le sang de son visage et ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Morgause lui fit signe d'un geste sec de la main de ne rien faire. Elle lui répondit d'un ton sec qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

- Vous vous allierez à nous car personne n'ose s'attaquer à Uther Pendragon et qu'il n'y a aucune autre façon pour vous d'arriver à vos fins sinon qu'avec notre aide. Uther est faible maintenant et Arthur a pris le pouvoir à titre de Régent. Il n'est pas encore prêt à prendre le trône. Vous vous infiltrerez à Camelot et vous nous aiderais à mettre notre plan à exécution. Vous vous lierez avec Arthur et vous arrangerez pour que tous, sans exception, vous démontre une confiance absolue. Là-bas, vous aiderez Arthur à prendre les décisions les plus justes pour son royaume. Il croira en vous et ne se doutera pas que vous êtes en réalité notre allié, surtout qu'il n'a aucune idée si nous sommes toujours vivantes. Nous pourrons ainsi infiltrer Camelot et lui donner le coup de grâce ! Et quand Uther et Arthur ne seront plus de ce monde, vous aurez le trône de Camelot pour vous seul. Vous retrouverez ainsi la puissance qui était vôtre et vengerez votre famille.

Le visage d'Agravaine s'était détendu. Apparemment, le plan lui plaisait beaucoup. Un doute pourtant subsistait.

- Même si je parvenais à obtenir la confiance d'Arthur et que nous arrivions à pousser aussi bien le père que le fils à leur perte, il faudra plus que trois personnes pour envahir Camelot et forcer ma place sur le trône !

Morgause et Morgana se regardèrent en souriant. Comme prévu, Agravaine avait mordu l'hameçon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Seigneur. Le moment venu, nous seront prêt. Faites-nous confiance… répondit Morgause, finissant de convaincre l'homme.

Agravaine lui répondit par un sourire malicieux. Il leva son verre et les deux jeunes femmes firent de même.

- Trinquons, mesdames, à notre alliance !


	3. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2. Vous trouverez certaines ressemblances dans la situation de Morgause avec ce qui s'est passé dans la saison 3. Comme quoi certaines personnes ne changent jamais :P Et vous aimerez certainement le nom du serviteur d'Uther ^^ !

Bonne lecture et commenter ! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Camelot et Orcaney<strong>

Un serviteur du nom de Colin aidait Uther à s'habiller pendant que Gwen s'affairait dans la pièce voisine. Son emprisonnement et la trahison de Morgana avait complètement démoli le roi. L'homme autrefois fort de ses convictions, puissant et entêté, n'était maintenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Morgana et Morgause n'avait pas été retrouvées sous les décombres. Arthur avait demandé à Uther ce qu'il planifiait et comment organiser les reconstructions de la ville mais le roi était resté muet. Gaius lui avait dit alors que le roi avait vécu un traumatisme et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de ces évènements. N'étant plus en mesure d'occuper ses fonctions, Arthur dû le remplacer et être à contrecœur nommé régent.

Le roi avait beaucoup vieillit en quelques mois. Ses cheveux gris étaient maintenant presque totalement blanc et également plus long car il ne prenait plus autant soin de lui qu'avant. S'il avait l'habitude avant de porter souvent une cotte de maille en dessous de ses tuniques, il n'en portait maintenant plus et s'habillait beaucoup plus simplement. Uther avait beaucoup maigri et semblait ne plus du tout se soucier de la vie ainsi que du bien-être de son royaume.

Vêtu d'une simple tunique longue de couleur grise et d'un pantalon de cuir brun, Uther se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Guenièvre.

- Guenièvre... commença le roi.

Gwen se tourna vers l'homme et lui fît un sourire afin de l'encourager à poursuivre sa demande.

- Votre majesté désire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle aimablement.

- J'aimerai que tu me fasses la lecture...

C'était fréquent depuis quelques temps. Le roi savait lire, bien sûr. Il était éduqué comme n'importe quel homme provenant d'une lignée royale mais il appréciait la voix douce de Gwen. La compagnie de la jeune femme était agréable car elle était toujours simple, posée et polie. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'Arthur lui avait demandé de prendre soin du roi ? Ce dernier semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il était responsable de la mort du père de la jeune femme et qu'il avait été très près de la faire bannir de Camelot parce qu'elle et Arthur était amoureux. Uther ne semblait voir uniquement que sa peine et son malheur. Sa peine, son malheur et Arthur. Il lui arrivait aussi parfois de parler de Morgana mais il parlait d'elle comme si elle était morte depuis longtemps. Il parlait d'elle comme si tous savait que c'était sa fille bien avant qu'elle et Morgause attaque Camelot et prenne le trône de force. Il disait à quel point il aimait Morgana et Arthur, à quel point ses enfants étaient sa vie. À quel point Morgana lui manquait. Par contre, en dehors de ces moments où il évoquait des souvenirs depuis longtemps perdus, il était interdit de prononcer le nom de Morgana de peur de traumatiser encore plus le roi. Arthur avait donc choisi avec soin les personnes qui s'occuperaient de lui. Colin, son serviteur depuis de nombreuses années, étaient donc toujours à ses côtés. Gwen faisais office de dame de compagnie, tandis que Lancelot avait été affecté à la sécurité personnelle du roi, possédant quelques soldats sous son commandement qui se relayaient à la porte du roi.

Gwen ne détestait pas le roi mais ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Elle lui tenait compagnie car c'était le souhait d'Arthur mais n'aimait pas beaucoup ce nouveau travail car le roi n'était pas très actif et qu'elle devait rester toujours à ses côtés, de très tôt le matin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin le soir venu. Avant de quitter pour s'en aller chez elle, elle lui donnait une concoction que Gaius préparait pour l'aider à dormir. Elle ne partait que lorsqu'elle était certaine que le roi était enfin endormi. C'était ensuite les gardes qui veillaient le roi jusqu'à temps que Colin vienne le réveiller le matin pour l'habiller et faire le ménage.

Parce que cette lassante routine prenait tout son temps, la jeune femme voyait très peu Arthur. Celui-ci, constamment occupé par les affaires du royaume, n'avait pas beaucoup de temps de libre. Par contre, les deux jeunes gens profitaient de chaque moment où ils se trouvaient ensemble, se promettant qu'un jour viendrait où ils pourraient enfin prendre du temps pour eux. Du moins, ils en rêvaient tous les deux.

* * *

><p>- Le conseil est terminé. Vous pouvez vous retirer.<p>

En disant ces mots, Arthur fit un sourire satisfait. Le royaume prospérait et les citoyens semblaient heureux, malgré l'état de leur roi. La terreur qui s'était installée lors du court règne de sa sœur s'était enfin estompée et les citoyens avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Les problèmes quotidiens étaient facilement réglés et la reconstruction de la ville allait de bon train grâce à la supervision d'Elyan. Quand il ne s'occupait pas des affaires de la cour, Arthur recrutait des nouveaux chevaliers ainsi que des nouveaux soldats afin de rebâtir les défenses de Camelot. Gwaine s'occupait donc, avec Percival, d'entraîner ces nouveaux guerriers. Merlin, quant à lui, était toujours le serviteur du roi mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Sa relation avec le jeune régent s'était encore renforcée et celui-ci avait totalement confiance en lui. Il laissait donc Merlin le conseiller, même si ce n'était pas dans les tâches d'un serviteur. Bien sûr, le sorcier n'avait pas le droit de prononcer le moindre mot lors des conseils mais il y assistait. Arthur était un très bon régent et le peuple avait confiance en lui. Était-ce donc pour Camelot le début de temps de paix ? Merlin l'espérait... mais avec la prophétie qui annonçait l'alliance de Mordred et Morgana, il en doutait.

Merlin et Arthur était maintenant seuls dans la salle du conseil. Arthur semblait dans ses pensées, le même sourire toujours aux lèvres, pendant que Merlin cherchait un moyen de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé de briser votre rêverie mais...

Le régent regarda Merlin, une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux.

- Il semblerait que tu es doué pour tout briser, pas seulement mes rêves éveillés. Tu as encore cassé un miroir ce matin... Si j'étais superstitieux, je te préviendrais que sept ans de malheur t'attendent mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas... moqua Arthur.

- Puisque ce n'est pas le cas vous auriez pu simplement vous abstenir de le mentionner ? répondit Merlin, un brin moqueur. Puis, en se souvenant du sujet qu'il voulait aborder, il se rembrunit. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- À voir ton visage, je parierai que ce que tu as à me dire de me fera pas éclater de joie...

- Non, en fait, j'ai une question, dit le jeune sorcier.

- Vas-y, lance-toi.

- Voilà... Comptez-vous partir à la recherche de Morgana ?

Arthur, qui avait commencé à marcher vers la porte de la salle afin d'en sortir, Merlin sur les talons, s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le serviteur. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent et incrédule.

- Rechercher Morgana ? Pourquoi aurais-je une idée aussi stupide dis-moi ?

- Et bien... Simplement parce qu'elle et Morgause n'ont pas été retrouvés sous les décombres et qu'il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle soit toujours en vie et en train de comploter de nouveau et...

- Merlin ! Même si elle le voudrait, Morgause est certainement morte. Morgana n'a pas étudié la magie et n'a plus Morgause pour la guider, maintenant. Où qu'elle soit, elle est certainement seule. Non, je n'enverrai aucun soldat la rechercher et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement une menace, répondit Arthur, impatiemment.

- Mais Arthur... tenta Merlin.

- Non Merlin ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, répondit Arthur d'une voix sans appel.

Merlin secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Arthur était têtu. Les Pendragon étaient têtu, tous sans exception. Si le prince croyait avoir raison, rien ne lui en ferait démordre. Le jeune sorcier espérait donc avoir tord et que Morgana, où qu'elle se trouve en ce moment, n'ait aucun allié pour lui venir en aide.

* * *

><p>Morgause n'était pas la bienvenue à Orcaney. La magie n'était pas bannie là-bas mais tous connaissait la réputation de la sorcière. Dès qu'elle mit sur la terre ferme, après plusieurs jours passés en mer avec sa garde personnelle, elle vit le regard craintif des gens qui la regardaient. Les gens la traitait avec une politesse mais plus souvent qu'autrement, elle voyait la haine dans leurs yeux. Morgause ne s'en occupait pas. Elle avait une importante mission à mener à Orcaney et elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour l'a mener à bien.<p>

Il leur fallu une journée de cheval pour atteindre la grande ville d'Orcanie où était situé le château du roi. Elle prit une journée complète de repos avant de se présenter à la cour du roi, voulant apparaître belle et dispose.

Elle demanda audience au roi, audience qu'on lui accorda pour le surlendemain. La sorcière en profita donc pour faire le tour de la vie et agir comme une parfaite dame de la cour, apparaissant courtoise et polie même si les gens la traitait avec bien peu de respect.

Le jour de l'audience, elle choisit sa plus belle robe.

Au château, tous la regardait avec un mélange de crainte, pour ses pouvoirs, et d'admiration, pour sa beauté. Le roi Loth était un jeune roi, n'ayant pas plus qu'une trentaine d'années. Sa femme était morte quelques mois plus tôt en mettant au monde son premier enfant, une fille, au monde. Loth ne s'était pas encore décidé à se remarier mais tous savait qu'il cherchait ardemment une nouvelle reine qui pourrait lui permettre d'avoir un héritier. C'est Morgana qui avait entendu la nouvelle. Il aurait été facile pour cette dernière de séduire le roi et elle connaissait parfaitement les usages de la cour, mais elle devait rester au manoir afin d'assurer la continuation de leur plan. C'est donc Morgause qui fût désignée pour aller à la cour du roi Loth.

La sorcière le trouva séduisant. Grand, il avait des épaules larges et des cheveux châtains, très courts. Ses grands yeux noirs la regardaient comme si elle était un morceau de viande, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle fît une profonde révérence, telle que recommandée par Morgana, et ne se releva que lorsque le roi vint lui même prendre sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Morgause avait envie de faire un sourire victorieux mais devait se contraindre à rien ne laisser paraître. Elle fît donc son sourire le plus charmeur au roi qui lui répondit avec un sourire semblable.

- Lady Morgause, il me fait plaisir que vous graciez ces murs de votre divine présence.

Morgause lui fît un sourire affable et pris le bras qu'il lui tendait.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, majesté. C'est vous qui me faites un grand honneur en acceptant de me recevoir sous votre toit...

- Trève de flatterie, ma chère. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? dit-il, en levant un sourcil.

- Je ne connaissais pas votre beau pays et on m'a dit qu'Orcaney était un pays prospère que je me devais de visiter.

Loth eu un léger sourire en coin, sourire qui fût imité par les membres de la cour qui l'entourait. Le roi avait certainement eu vent des tentatives d'approche de Morgause auprès du peuple. Peut-être avait-il même été informé de son arrivé dès qu'elle avait mis pied à terre.

Le roi fît un signe discret et les membres de la cour se retirèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Vous me dites donc, Lady Morgause, que vos intentions envers moi et mon peuple sont honorables ? Vous êtes venue en paix ? lui demanda-t-il, sans masquer qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Morgause le regarda, faussement vexée.

- Majesté, je ne sais qu'elle rumeur absurde est venue à vos oreilles... mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai envers vous que de très bonnes intentions.

Loth la regarda de haut en bas sans se gêner de la même manière que Cenred le faisait avec elle. Morgause savait que son charme faisait déjà son effet. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'elle venait pour la simple raison de visiter son pays mais du moins elle semblait lui plaire énormément.

- Bien... J'imagine que vous aurez besoin d'un guide pendant le temps de votre visite. Qui d'autre de mieux placer que le roi pour vous montrez les endroits les plus charmants de son pays ?

Morgause éclata d'un rire franc comprenant que le roi ne faisait pas que référence à son pays mais aussi à sa propre personne.

- Votre compagnie, majesté, me serai des plus agréable.

- C'est entendu. Vous aurez également une chambre au château...

- Merci, majesté.

- Ma Dame...

Il prit sa main qu'il embrassa longuement, bien plus longtemps que l'étiquette le recommande, et Morgause lui répondit par un sourire charmeur avant de faire une seconde révérence, moins profonde que la première et de se retirer dans les nouveaux appartements qu'on lui attribuait.

En tournant le dos, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement, un sourire entre la fierté et la malice, le même qu'avait arboré Morgana après ses retrouvailles avec Uther moins de deux ans plus tôt...

* * *

><p>Morgana venait tout juste de laisser son cheval au garçon d'écurie lorsqu'elle ressentit l'aura de sa sœur. Sachant que Morgause n'aurait pas l'occasion souvent de lui parler et qu'elle devait la contacter rapidement, Morgana couru vers la flaque d'eau la plus proche et s'y pencha. Elle prononça des paroles dans la langue ancienne et ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée. Le visage de Morgause apparu dans l'eau.<p>

- Morgana. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je tenais à te dire que tout se passe comme prévu, ne t'en fait pas. Et de ton côté ?

La cadette lui fît un sourire lumineux.

- Juste après ton départ, Agravaine à envoyer un messager avec une lettre pour Arthur lui annonçant son arrivé. Il est partit ce matin et devrait être à Camelot demain soir. Si tout se passe comme dans nos plans, Uther risque d'avoir une ''belle'' surprise demain en tombant face à face avec Agravaine du Bois.

Les deux sœurs se sourirent et l'image de Morgause s'effaça. Morgana ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, la tête remplie de plans diaboliques pour la suite des réjouissances...


End file.
